


Serendipity

by immistermercury



Series: serendipity!verse [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: (to be fair, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pregnancy Test, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, author was in a good mood can you tell, but this has been in my head whenever i've been happy for a long time), dads in a slightly unconventional way, i mean fred's 19 but he's still technically a teen, it's all fluff in this house, it's also basic there's no mating etc, it's not political it's just convenient, maybe that's putting it lightly, slightly?, sometimes it weirds me out, tagging it loud and clear so y'all can skip if it weirds you out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immistermercury/pseuds/immistermercury
Summary: It was the third test that made him start thinking that just maybe, it was true.Freddie had being seeing the same couple of guys on and off for the last few months, Jim and Winnie, the latter more to fill in the blanks whenever Jim had found himself a new man for a few weeks. Freddie was silly, frivolous with his attentions and affections, sleeping with any man that gave him a pretty enough smile, unbonded and infertile and without a care in the world.Jim was wary of him, and he had every right to be; Freddie was more about fun than commitment, lazy and playful. In the last few weeks, however, Freddie had been more in the mood for settling down; he’d been more willing than ever to cuddle up under his arm and forgo the alcohol and the late nights and the parties. It was a sudden, uncharacteristic change, but Jim was enjoying while it lasted; there had always been a connection with Freddie that he’d never felt with any other man.





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> I considered publishing this anonymously but I feel like my writing style is very easily discernable from the amount I've published in this fandom. If you don't like mpreg, don't bother leaving anything down below, just skip this fic - this is a oneshot and won't be continued, so it won't replace any of your beloved fics!

It was the third test that made him start thinking that just maybe, it was true.

Freddie had been seeing the same couple of guys on and off for the last few months, Jim and Winnie, the latter more to fill in the blanks whenever Jim had found himself a new man for a few weeks. Freddie was silly, frivolous with his attentions and affections, sleeping with any man that gave him a pretty enough smile, unbonded and infertile and without a care in the world.

Jim was wary of him, and he had every right to be; Freddie was more about fun than commitment, lazy and playful. Jim preferred men that were willing to commit to him, commit to a life together, loving one another, even if it was only for a few weeks. Two weeks of intense love was better than a lifetime of casual sex, two weeks of waking up with someone else beside him, someone to care for.

In the last few weeks, however, Freddie had been more in the mood for settling down; he’d been more willing than ever to cuddle up under his arm and forgo the alcohol and the late nights and the parties. It was a sudden, uncharacteristic change, but Jim was enjoying while it lasted; there had always been a connection with Freddie that he’d never felt with any other man. Freddie had fallen asleep early the evening before, and Jim had carried him to bed, petting his hair when he had started to wake. He had never felt that way, so protective and so caring, of any man before. 

“Jim?” Freddie called, his hands trembling as he quickly straightened himself out. “Jim?”

“Are you alright, darling?” Jim asked, coming up to the bathroom door and knocking gently. “Can I come in?”

Freddie opened the door and immediately wrapped his arms around him, hiding away in his chest. He’d never been so small, so vulnerable in this way before, but he was frightened that this would be his final hug from a man he’d come to see as his.

“Hey, darling-” Jim petted his hair and kissed his forehead lightly, instinctive ways to calm the man in his arms. They’d never acted like this before, but Jim found his dependency endearing, almost comforting. “What’s the matter?”

Freddie closed his eyes and took a shaky breath, handing him the third test he’d taken. Across it was emblazoned “4 to 6 weeks”; the moment Jim read it, his breath faltered in his throat. “Is this-”

“Yes.” Freddie said shyly. “I mean- I knew I was acting strangely, but I didn’t really think-”

“Is it mine?” He cut in, face a little firm. “Do you know, Freddie?”

“I haven’t slept with Winnie in two months. He got kind of tired of me.” He said quietly. “And I didn’t really want to sleep with anyone else when I knew that you were around. You- you let me stay the night, and I started to feel a little more loved, I guess.”

Jim smiled. “So we’re having a baby?” He asked quietly. “That explains why you’ve practically been nesting in my house.”

Freddie giggled, tears just clinging to the corners of his eyes. “The extra blankets on the bed.”

“You’ll be bringing baby blankets home next.” He joked, kissing his lips gently. “I thought you said you couldn’t have kids?”

“The doctor said I couldn’t.” Freddie said softly. “That’s why it didn’t work out with Paul. He kept pushing me to keep trying and keep trying and it wasn’t working.” He faltered. “And then I was glad it didn’t work out when he started slapping me around.”

“Maybe the world works in strange ways. It didn’t want to tie you to a man like that.” Jim picked him up and took him back into the bedroom, throwing him down on the bed playfully. 

“I wouldn’t have been happy. That isn’t the right environment to bring a baby into.” He agreed. “Now, though…”

Jim pressed a playful kiss to his stomach. “Now could be the perfect time, darling. But-” He faltered for a second. “Do you want to have the what-are-we conversation now, or shall we wait until you aren’t so emotional?”

“Now.” Freddie said immediately. “Now, I mean, we need to sort out what you want to happen.”

“What would you be to me in an ideal world?” Jim questioned, laying beside him. “Because you can continue to sleep around and behave like you usually do, and I won’t blame you, because we’re young and you like fun.” He chuckled as Freddie wrapped his arms around him. “But if you want to try something else-”

“I want to try and settle down.” Freddie said immediately. “I want my baby to grow up with both parents, if they can. If we can make that work.”

“Is that what you really want?” Jim asked gently. “Or is that the hormones talking?”

“I don’t know.” Freddie smiled bashfully. “I just know I really, really want to settle with you. Even before I was like this-” He gestured at his body. “You made me feel special. No one ever made me feel like that before.”

“You’re definitely hormonal.” Jim pulled him close and kissed him. “It’s a good job I love you, then.”

Freddie’s face lit up; any suggestion of nerves seemed to fade from his body immediately. “Do you really mean that?” He asked shyly.

“Freddie fucking Bulsara.” Jim cupped his cheek and forced him to look up. “I love you, and I love our baby.”

Freddie laughed and wrapped his arms around Jim’s neck, kissing him more excitedly. “I love you!” He squealed. “I love you, I love you, I love you!”

And though he’d been silly and frivolous with his affections before, saying those little words felt like coming home. It was coming home to these warm hands, the gentle laugh, soft kisses and light touches to his waist whenever they occupied the same space.

Jim laughed and lay back on the bed, pulling Freddie against him. “I think I could lie here forever with you.”

“There’s nowhere I’d rather be.” Freddie’s voice was soft and dreamy. 

“I can’t believe we managed to do this all by accident.” Jim chuckled. “It was probably when we got drunk on your birthday.”

“I just- I didn’t think I could do all that.” Freddie’s cheeks pinkened. “I just thought I was a bit broken, I guess.”

“Do you think we’ll bond?” Jim linked their fingers and squeezed his hand.

“Maybe we already have.” Freddie smiled. “Maybe it’s in our special way.”

“You make us sound like mythical creatures.” Jim rested a hand absentmindedly on his stomach. “I knew you were acting a little strangely, but I never would’ve thought it would’ve been this.”

“Maybe we’re not bonded.” Freddie laughed. “God, I don’t give a fuck about how it’s supposed to work. I think it’s enough that we’re happy.”

Jim laughed and kissed him. “You little romantic.” He teased. “Boy or girl?”

“I’m four to six weeks.” Saying it aloud made Freddie blush. “I have no idea.”

“What do you think, though?” Jim rolled onto his side to look at his lover. “Don’t you have some idea?”

“Do you think my hair looks different?” He asked abruptly. “You’re a hairdresser, you should be able to tell.”

“I’m the coffee-boy.” Jim rolled his eyes but carded his fingers through Freddie’s hair regardless. “It feels fuller, I think. Thicker than usual.”

“Boy.” Freddie rested a hand over Jim’s on his stomach. “There you go, that’s my prediction.”

“Baby boy.” Jim tapped his fingers against Freddie’s stomach. “I’m going to call him Pumpkin. He’s an autumn baby.”

Freddie looked down at his stomach and chuckled. “Pumpkin.” He echoed. “I can’t wait to tell people.”

“How are your parents going to take it?” Jim asked.

“They’ll probably just be glad I know who the father is.” Freddie chuckled. “I’m hardly secretive. What about your mum?”

“She’s never going to leave you alone ever again.” Jim rubbed his stomach lightly, as though he could coax the baby into moving so early. “She’s going to be so fucking excited. She wanted me to have kids early so she got more time to be a grandma.” He breathed out a laugh. “I can’t believe I’m going to be a father.”

“I kind of can’t believe you took it so well.” Freddie admitted. “Thank you, darling.”

"Don't be silly." Jim pulled him into another kiss. "Thank you."

_ The sunlight stretched over their bare bodies, entangled in silk sheets; they crackled as one rolled over, colliding with the other body, which merely smiled and pulled him closer. _

**Author's Note:**

> However, if you did enjoy it, as always, your comments make me endlessly happy :D
> 
> Also, you know what's crazy? In the year of 2019, 430 of you have subscribed or one or another of my fics, and over 40 of you have subscribed to me as an author. I am absolutely baffled and honoured and I love you all very much!


End file.
